Carvings
by Andrithir
Summary: Only half the ship returned to Earth, but Kelly refused to believe that her best friend was gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Carvings**

 **Foreword**

So I just want to say that a post by metalace223 on the John-117 and Kelly-087 tumblr (I know I was on tumblr… plez don't kill me) page inspired me to write this little fic.

 **…**

The war was over; humanity could finally rebuild and try to recover from a conflict that had claimed countless lives. Well, that was what everyone was trying to tell themselves. A war that dragged on for so many years does not simply end. No, it lingers on, burned in the memories of those who fought in it. This war was far from over. The declaration of the end of hostilities was just a way of saying to the rest of humanity that they were no longer on the edge of extinction.

Looking at the monument, Kelly wanted to believe that the war was over. She wanted it to be so badly. Tomorrow, there were still more battles to be won, more fragments to be cleaned up, but today, she wanted the war to be over. Too many of her friends had died trying to achieve that.

She waited until most had left, and then she began to walk towards the monument. She didn't stride, she just walked wearily, hesitantly. As she stepped onto the platform, she felt the warm salty sea air kiss her skin as the breeze played with her hair. She reached out to the memorial and brushed its smooth surface with her fingers.

Tapped to its surface were the photos of those who fought and died, beneath were the wreaths that were laid their by soldiers and civilians. Above it all though, was the insignia of the Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy. It was meant for _him_ , in honour of his service, and his memory.

 _"Hard to believe he's gone,"_ she remembered hearing Admiral Hood say.

"He's not gone," she whispered to herself.

She would not, could not accept that her best friend was gone. He was still out there, she was sure of it.

They had been together since the beginning. They had fought and bled together, supported each other when no one else could. She wished she could've been there with him, to be at his side at the end.

She wished she could've been there with him, instead of spending the final days of the war trapped in slipspace. Looking down on the wreaths, she leaned on her palm against the memorial.

"Kelly?" Linda called softly.

"We should've been there, with him."

The Spartans remained silent.

"Fred, pass me your knife," Kelly said, holding out an open palm.

The Lieutenant looked at her and hesitated for a moment, and then he reached into his underarm holster, and gave it to her.

Kelly looked at the matte black blade with a chrome edge, and without hesitation, she dug the point into the monument and carved into its smooth surface.

Neither Linda nor Fred tried to stop her, they probably didn't want to either. They turned away to let her have some semblance of privacy as she continued to pull the knife in downward strokes, covering the wreaths below in grey flakes.

Her heart continued to thump in her chest, the pause between pulses becoming increasingly shorter as the scrapings grew louder. She refused to let the tears sting her eyes, refuse to weep for a friend everyone believed dead. No, he was still alive. He had to be.

 _117_ she etched.

It was jagged, slightly crooked, but it would have to do.

No one dared to call her out on it; they all knew the significance of that number. So they kept quiet. They all knew that she was a Spartan. Looking up to the sky, she knew he was out there, somewhere, alone in some distant corner of the galaxy, maybe settling in for the long nap.

She barely heard the footfalls of the Admiral approaching them as she stared at the number which meant to her far more than that.

"If there's anything I can do, you let me know," Hood offered quietly.

His voice was soft and low, sincere. He didn't have that faux thankful voice that so many people used. He didn't throw himself at them with gratitude. He was respectful, and though he didn't know their grief, he tried to understand.

"We'll find him," Fred said.

"If he's out there," Hood nodded. "We'll find him, and bring him home."

"We'll find him," Kelly said, but she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

 **…**

 **Afterword**

Well… I just made myself sad.  
Love it? Hate it? Leave a comment and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carvings Chapter 2**

 **Foreword**

Did not expect the turn out that this story got, I was only expecting like one or two reviews about a job well done or that it wasn't good enough. So, due to popular demand (popular being relative), here's a second chapter.

…

He was alive. That was what they had told her. He was alive, and on the _Infinity_. There was something else about a large Covenant Assault being neutralised in no small part to his efforts, but she didn't care. He was back, her best friend made it back.

Grabbing her COMPAD, she tapped in a message to Linda and Fred, before heading towards Hood's office.

Navigating her way through the maze of security and the monorails, she eventually reached the Chief of Naval Operations Command Room. She gave a quick salute to the officers, to which Hood returned.

"May I have a private word with you, sir?" she asked.

The Admiral gave a light nod, and walked briskly towards her. His shoes made a soft clicking sound on the deck as he walked; it was the hall mark of his upbringing.

"What can I do for you?" he asked quietly.

"The Master Chief…"

Hood raised his hand and gave a small smile.

"I understand," he said. "Make your way over there, I'll handle everything."

"Thank you, sir."

Making her way down to the hangar, Kelly straightened out her black service uniform, and adjusted her cap. She hadn't seen him since Reach, and now with the war over, she couldn't help but wonder how many cracks he hid under the surface.

They were all human, they had their limits. She was tired, all of them were, and no doubt John would be too. When was the last time he got to go to sleep, knowing that when he woke up, he would've had no commitments? She doubted he could remember when he was that carefree. She doubted he would have the strength to face an aimless future. Too long had he been given objective and orders.

Kelly scolded herself inwardly. John would be able to handle himself, right?

She barely registered the fact that she had landed in _Infinity_ 's hangar until the Pelican opened its doors. She didn't even remember meeting the pilot. No matter, she walked out and made a beeline to an NCO.

"Ma'am," he saluted.

"Can you point me towards the Spartan Bay?" she asked.

"Of course," the man answered. "Follow the red line, then take the third left."

"Thank you."

Following the Sergeant's instructions, Kelly eventually reached the large doors guarded by two fireteams of Marines.

"One moment ma'am," a Sergeant said. "We're just verifying orders."

When the doors finally opened, Kelly entered the massive chamber that housed the latest generations of Spartans and their support teams. Physicians patrolled the walkways, scrupulously monitoring every vital sign of the soldiers, while the technicians handled the armour components with an infinite amount of care.

As she walked further into the room, she felt dozens of eyes fall on her. The Spartan Branch was their own, independent Corp separate from the other armed services. This meant that their uniform was going to be different from the other branches. Kelly's Navy Service Uniform, coupled with her physique and presence instantly set her apart as a Spartan from the older generations.

The IVs also apparently, had no ranks either. Everyone who made it in was referred to as: Spartan. The only people who held ranks were the Task Force Commanders. Her insignia was clear as light of day on her sleeves.

Moving past a small area of workout equipment, one of the Spartan in full armour gave her a courteous nod. Kelly had met Sarah Palmer on a few occasions, never worked with her in the field, but there were some grumblings amongst officers on how an unambitious Corporal could jump to Commander so fast.

"Ma'am," Kelly replied back.

Then, spotting a tall man, neither young nor old and dressed in a uniform with which a sleeve was covered in gold chevrons, was the Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy.

She didn't bother suppressing a smile on her face as she quickened her pace. The other Spartans gave her a wide berth, everyone was watching and talking but she didn't care.

Meeting him halfway, she reached out with her hand and swiped her fingers across, brushing his cleanly shaved jaw and lips.

Kelly gave him a smile, a bright smile that she rarely gave to anyone else.

"Lunch?" she asked.

"Lunch," John nodded with a light smile.

Walking out of the bay together, Kelly could breathe easy. Her best friend was by her side once more. She gave him a light nudge, to reassure the both of them that they were together again. And that was all that mattered.

…

 **Afterword**

I know that was short, but hey, if you guys have any ideas you want me to write about, send them my way.


End file.
